This invention relates to fastening devices and particularly to fastening devices for assembling together two members the first of which is usually a thin rigid panel, such as sheet metal, which is to be releasably attached, in perpendicular or substantially perpendicular position, to a second member.
More particularly, the present invention relates to means for removably attaching a first member, such as a thin panel, at its edge, to a second member, in a perpendicular position relative thereto.
In the prior art, fastening of a thin panel member at its edge to a second member, perpendicularly thereto, was accomplished either by bending a flange on the thin panel member or by the addition of a frame member to the edge of the thin member. A threaded fastener was then used having male and female component parts. Prior to assembly, either the male or the female component was attached by mechanical means to the flange of the thin member, or to the additional frame member. Or, both the male and female component parts of the fastener were applied separately at time of assembly.